Something to fear
by Nordwind
Summary: Was bleibt, wenn man alles verloren hat und was gibt es dann noch zu fürchten?Vincent


Die Sonne sandte ihre letzten Strahlen aus und tauchte das Meer in die schönsten Rot- und Orangefarben. Möwen zogen kreischend ihre Kreise über den sanft glitzernden Wellen, die das letzte Licht einfingen und es festhielten. Beinahe keine Wolke bedeckte den Himmel und so würde man bald die Sterne sehen können. Eine Raue Brise wehte vom Meer herein und spielte mit dem Stoff seines karmesinroten Umhangs und in seinem langen, seidenschwarzen Haar. Er spürte die Kälte auf seiner Haut, spürte die Gänsehaut, die der kühle Wind auf seine Arme zauberte, doch er fror nicht. Er fror schon lange nicht mehr. Wann hatte er aufgehört zu fühlen? Er trat an die Klippen heran, so dass die Spitzen seiner metallenen Schuhe ins Nichts hinausragten. Weit unter ihm brachen die Wellen brausend an den Felsen. Wasser spritze empor, als streckte das tiefe Blau des Meeres die Arme nach ihm aus, um ihn zu sich hinab zu reißen, in die endlose Dunkelheit. Eine falsche Bewegung und es würde bekommen, nach was es langte. Er blickte hinunter und in seinen blutroten Augen lag keine Angst. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Nicht mehr. Er lies seine Augen über die nadelspitzen Felsen schweifen und dann zum Horizont hin. Er sah keine Bedrohung. Eher ein Versprechen. Vollkommene Ruhe und Frieden. Endloses Nichts und Vergessen.

„Vincent?" Die Stimme war so leise, dass er nicht sagen konnte, ob es nur der Wind gewesen war, der seinen Namen rief. Der Wind, der ihn zu sich rief, ihn lockte ihm zu folgen, hinaus über den Abgrund hinweg. Vincent schloss die Augen und atmete tief die frische Abendluft ein.

„Vincent?" Die Stimme war lauter, näher und er erkannte sie. Nicht der Wind. Vincent wandte sich um und trat in derselben Bewegung einen Schritt von dem Abgrund zurück. Einzelne Strähnen seines langen schwarzen Haares fielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht. Sein Blick erfasste eine schlanke Gestalt, die ein Stück weit hinter ihm stand. Tifa. Das lange braune Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schultern und der Wind schlang sich um ihre nackten Beine und Arme, doch sie zeigte auf keine Weise, mit keiner Bewegung und keinem verräterischem Zug in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie fror. Ein vages Lächeln lag auf ihren geschwungenen Lippen, doch der Blick in ihren Augen zeugte von einer gewissen Sorge und Unsicherheit. Als er sich nun zu ihr umwandte und sich damit von dem gefährlichen Abgrund entfernte, wenn auch nur gering, da verließ Beides ihre Augen. Sie kam ein wenig näher und sah an ihm vorbei über das Meer hinweg zum Horizont.

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?" Keine Frage oder zumindest keine, auf die sie eine Antwort erwartete. Er nickte leicht oder vielleicht auch nicht, vielleicht nur der Anschein eines Nickens, vielleicht gar keines. „Hast du keine Angst zu fallen?" Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf das Meer hinaus, bevor sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm wandte. Ihre Augen trafen sich. In den Ihren stand die Frage geschrieben, herausfordernd, vielleicht auch ein wenig neugierig und sie lies ihn nicht los, hielt den ausdruckslosen, kalten Blick in seinen blutroten Augen. Ihre Blicke verfingen sich ineinander und eine Weile war es, als fochten sie einen stillen Kampf, dann schloss Vincent seine Augen, wandte das Gesicht ab und schnaubte leise, beinahe ein wenig amüsiert. Es führte zu nichts und er wusste es. Keiner von beiden würde nachgeben und Tifa war immer eine der Wenigen gewesen, die seinem Blick hatte standhalten können. Den Augen eines Dämons.

Sie erwartete nicht, dass er antwortete. Er tat es zu selten.

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Tifa senkte ihren Blick, dann nickte sie. Sie hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte ihn dort stehen sehen, am Rande des Abgrundes und hatte gewusst, dass er ihn nicht fürchtete. Sie hatte es in seinem ausdruckslosen Blick gesehen, in seiner aufrechten Haltung.

Ihre Augen schweiften über den glühenden Horizont, der schien, als stünde er in Flammen.

„Ich falle schon seit langem." Seine Stimme klang ein wenig rau und angenehm dunkel. Tifa wandte sich überrascht zu ihm um und als es nicht schien, als wolle er auf die stille Frage in ihren Augen antworten, da stellte sie sie laut.

„Warum?" wollte sie wissen. Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und strich einige Strähnen ihres Haares beiseite, die der Wind ihr ins Gesicht getrieben hatte. Eine Weile war es still, doch schließlich sprach er erneut.

„Ich konnte sie nicht davon abhalten zu fallen, also fiel ich mit ihr." antwortete er schlicht, als wäre es so offensichtlich. Er wandte sich erneut von ihr ab, vielleicht um den Schmerz zu verbergen, der in seine Augen schoss und die Verletzlichkeit dahinter, vielleicht aber auch wegen der erschreckenden Gleichgültigkeit in seiner Stimme.

Ein kalter Schauer lief über Tifas Rücken. Sie brauchte nicht zu fragen, vielleicht hätte sie es auch gar nicht gewagt. Sie wusste von wem er sprach und sie verstand die Bedeutung seiner Worte, zumindest glaubte sie es.

Der letzte Lichtstrahl kletterte mit letzter verbliebener Kraft über den Horizont, als die Sonne schließlich vollends im Meer versank. Es wurde allmählich dunkler, die Finsternis kroch unaufhaltsam näher und drohte sie beide zu verschlingen.

Tifa überlegte einen Augenblick lang, ob es Sinn machte weiter zusprechen, oder ob er lediglich nichts weiter sagen würde, wenn sie es tat. Vincent sprach selten und wenn er es tat, dann so knapp und mit so wenig Worten wie möglich. Meistens schien es, als wäre er in Gedanken weit weg, wenn Tifa auch den Eindruck hatte, dass er alles hörte und alles um ihn herum genau wahrnahm. Manchmal dachte sie einfach, dass er nicht antworten wollte, vor allem dann nicht, wenn es um Dinge ging, die in seiner Vergangenheit lagen. Vielleicht war es sinnlos mit ihm zu sprechen, vielleicht aber auch einen Versuch wert.

„Sie hat aufgehört zu fallen, nicht wahr?" meinte sie nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens und es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll oder belehrend. Ihre Stimme klang sanft und ein wenig vorsichtig. „Hast du Angst davor? Hast du Angst vor dem Tod, Vincent?" Sie wartete, doch dieses Mal erwiderte er nichts. Sie kannte die Antwort auch so. Das Lächeln wich von ihren Lippen. Er konnte es ohnehin nicht sehen. „Hast du überhaupt vor irgendetwas Angst?"

Vincent wandte sich wieder dem Meer zu, das inzwischen beinahe gänzlich in Finsternis getaucht war. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war verschwunden. Etwas wovor er sich fürchtete? Sein Blick glitt hinauf zum Nachthimmel. Nicht die Nacht, nicht die Dunkelheit. Er lebte in ihr wie ein Teil von ihr. Dann wanderten seine Augen zum Rande des Abgrundes. Nicht die Tiefe, denn er fiel ja ohnehin schon. Nicht die Kälte, denn er konnte sie nicht spüren. Nicht die Einsamkeit, denn sie hatte ihn immer schon begleitet. Nicht den Schmerz, an ihn hatte er sich längst gewöhnt. Nicht seine Dämonen, er wusste, sie konnten ihm nichts anhaben. Sie waren nur ein Teil von ihm. Nicht vor dem Tod, denn er war schon einmal gestorben. Was also gab es noch, vor dem er sich hätte fürchten sollen? Was blieb übrig? Was blieb ihm noch? Er schloss die Augen. Verschloss sie vor der Dunkelheit, vor dem Offensichtlichen.

Tifa beobachtete ihn eine Weile, beobachtete wie sein Blick vom Himmel die steilen Felswände hinunter glitt und dort verharrte. Dachte er über das nach, was sie gesagt hatte? Suchte er nach einer Antwort? Oder war er mit seinen Gedanken irgendwo anders? Ignorierte er sie einfach und ging an einen fernen Ort, an den sie ihm nicht folgen konnte? Sie beobachtete, wie er eine Weile lang in die Tiefe hinunter starrte und dann die Augen schloss. Was hatte er dort unten gesehen? Was hatte die Dunkelheit dort unten ihm verraten?

Vincent spürte einen Luftzug an ihm vorbeiziehen. Etwas streifte seinen Arm. Hörte Schritte auf dem felsigen Boden.

Er öffnete schlagartig die Augen und erkannte Tifa, die mit wenigen Schritten an ihm vorbei am Rande des Abgrundes war. Sie stand wie er zuvor und beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um besser sehen zu können. Vincents Augen weiteten sich und bevor er wirklich wusste, was er tat, schoss seine Hand bereits vor und schloss sich um ihren Arm um sie zurückzuziehen.

Tifa keuchte überrascht, als seine eiskalte Hand sie am Handgelenk packte und zurückzog. Sie stolperte zurück, weg von den Klippen und prallte mit dem Rücken gegen weichen, aber starken Widerstand. Tifas Augen weiteten sich mit Erstaunen, als Vincent seine Arme, sowohl den menschlichen, als auch den Metallenen um ihre Taille schlang und sie eng an sich zog.

Einen Augenblick lang stand sie steif in seinen Armen, bevor sie leise ausatmete, sich entspannte und den Kopf an seine Brust lehnte. Tifa schloss die Augen und genoss seine Nähe, die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte und das Gefühl von Sicherheit, das ihr der feste Griff seiner Arme gab.

Vincent rührte sich nicht. Er spürte wie er zitterte. Ein wenig nur, aber deutlich genug um ihn zu verwirren. Es verwirrte ihn, dass er so gedankenlos reagiert hatte. Er, der er niemals eine unüberlegte Bewegung machte. Es verwirrte ihn, dass er sie in den Armen hielt, wo er doch sonst immer so darauf bedacht war jede Berührung zu vermeiden. Es verwirrte ihn, dass es ihn kümmerte, was sie tat. Ausgerechnet ihn, wo er doch geglaubt hatte, dass für ihn alles außer seiner Rache belanglos geworden war. Es verwirrte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht einmal daran dachte sie loszulassen und zurückzuweichen.

So standen sie eine Weile lang schweigend, bis Vincent sich vorbeugte, so dass seine Lippen beinahe ihr Ohr streiften. Sein warmer, bebender Atem streifte ihre Wange, als er schließlich sprach.

„Du hättest fallen können." flüsterte er leise. Das Lächeln kehrte zurück auf ihre Lippen.

„Und das macht dir Angst?"


End file.
